She Looks Just Like You
by nightsturgeon
Summary: The Repo Man Nathan Wallace finds that pretty girls, even in death, can still have some use. A.K.A. Nate kills a chick who reminds him of Marni and then necrophilia happens.


As the Repo Man marched through the darkness of the back alley, staring down the trembling woman several feet before him, a smirk came from under his mask. Ah, he loved when he was feared such as this; it only heightened the pleasure that came with stealing a life. Of course, this life was deserving of being extinguished-her organ payments were past due, therefore her synthetic heart would have to be returned to GeneCo. An operation as delicate as this required an accurate hand, and so the repo man assigned happened to be Nathan Wallace.

Far from his usual timid self, he strode with confident, firm steps; finally reaching the trembling woman who was currently alternating between whimpering and begging to be left unharmed. Of course, these pleas went ignored-it was his job, after all, and a job he loved at that-and the Repo Man proceeded to grip the pale shoulder draped with a mass of raven curls, effectively holding the cowering woman against the stained brick wall. She brought a slender arm to the man's gloved hand, clawing desperately, but to no avail. Ignoring the gasps and pleas, he slipped his free hand into the fold of his suit and withdrawing it holding his favorite tool; the double-edged scalpel he'd find useful for both the simple and delicate assignments. In a swift motion, he gave a slice along the cloth covering her chest, exposing the skin he would soon be mutilating, much to his excitement; causing desperate pleas and frantic tears from the slim figure before him. Shame, he thought to himself, such a pretty girl, gone to waste over a simple issue of the 90 days delinquent. The pale features almost reminded him of the wife he'd lost years ago... shaking off the thought, he dug the broader end of the scalpel just above the woman's sternum and sliced through the skin and fat tissue, earning a pleasing scream from her, then moved the blade back up again to cut through the remaining muscle with a speedy sawing motion, causing blood to gush down the bare tummy and the bone protecting the heart to be woman's continuing screams were like music to the Repo Man's ears and he glanced up at her face, distorted in pain and horror; such perfection, beauty shining through even as the colour drained from blood loss. With a smirk he turned his attention back to the wound in her chest, pausing to drop his scalpel back into his suit and exchange it for a blade with a fine saw edge. Once again he brought his weapon to the girl, placing the serrated edge on the bone and starting with yet another sawing motion. Slowly the screams and pleas of the doomed woman went down as she took her last breaths, finally letting her life slip away. The Repo Man simply continued, making his way past the bone then returning the blade to its place and proceeding to pry the ribs open with his gloved hands. Resuming his grip on his original scalpel he sliced through the remaining layers of flesh over the heart, working with the more accurate edge so as to not damage the precious organ. Finally reaching the muscle he needed to extract, he swiftly sliced the synthetic seal holding them in place and proceeded to gingerly remove the heart, giving it a quick inspection for the trademark GeneCo barcode before placing it in a small insulated container he extracted from a fold of his suit designed specially for this purpose.

Placing the synthetic muscle in the container GeneCo had supplied to contain it, he had a chance to more carefully scan over the lifeless figure before him; it seemed that the woman bore quite the resemblance to the late wife he so missed... the soft emerald eyes, though frozen in shock and already starting to cloud over, reminded him so of the eyes he'd once looked into on his wedding night, and the plump pink lips with the ghost of her final scream etched upon them looked so much like the ones he kissed so many times before Marni got sick... he immediately felt a pang of guilt as he felt the Repo persona slip away to be replaced by the sweet personality of Nathan Wallace, who now slipped off his mask and placed it on the ground beside him, and looked over the woman who's life he'd just stolen. Memories flooded through his mind, and tears welled up in his eyes... running a bloody hand through his hair, disregarding the crimson fluid now smeared over his hairline. With a sigh, he glanced down, catching a glimpse of the gaping hole in the woman's chest... without a second thought, he quickly leaned forward to take the lifeless lips in a kiss with his own, gasping softly at the immense pleasure he found from taking in the ghost of her final breath.

It seemed as though the taste of the slowly bluing lips of a corpse was what it took for his Repo Man state of mind to kick in once more. The usual thrill of legal murder along with the sudden lust towards the corpse provided a rush of arousal unmatched by anything he'd felt for years; disregarding the unusual nature associated with such attraction towards a reposession victim, he stepped back with a smirk, allowing the limp body to fall in a heap against the brick and onto the bloodstained pavement. Somehow the still-growing puddle of crimson fluid only heightened the lust, and he found that the gaping wound between her breasts made the nearly-white flesh even more appealing. He found this to be a simply perfect situation, a gorgeous little thing, just for him; he knew wouldn't be caught, not at this hour, and the murder had been planned in such a way that he'd be left uninterrupted for as long as he needed. That blood-hungry sparkle once again came to his eye as the signature sadistic grin came to his face once more, and he kneeled down to wrap his gloved fingers around the corpse's shoulders to shove her limp form to the ground, flat on her back with her white legs slightly entwined, thighs still hidden by the layered lacy skirt she wore. With a smirk he turned to the sprawled-out form, leaning over it to once again press a soft kiss to the cold, lifeless lips. The lack of response didn't slow the Repo Man in the least; rather, the knowledge of being in full control only intensified the one hand under the raven locks to grip the girl's neck, he ran the over down her side, pausing at her waist as he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip, slightly breaking the skin, and pulled back to gingerly pry apart the tangled legs. It seemed that rigor mortis had began, as she was no longer completely limp; rather, her muscles had become slightly firm. Yet, she was still posable, much to the Repo Man's delight, and he took the limbs by the thighs and lazily spread them; he then proceeded to position himself between them. Leaning over the cold, pale cadaver, he delivered aggressive bites along her jaw, leaving several marks and the occasional wound, lacking in the usual drips of blood one would expect from living skin. Allowing a soft purr to escape his smirking lips, his teeth once again found their way to hers, giving firm nibbles solely for his own excitement as he moved his hands up her thighs to push the cloth over them out of his way.

With slight disappointment, he found that the corpse had yet another article of clothing blocking him; it would only take a little effort to remove the casual style black panties, but he still found it rather an annoying inconvenience. Moving back a little and placing gloved fingers between the fabric and the skin, he slipped them down to her ankles and resumed his position between the now ice-cold legs. The Repo Man hastily unfastened the series of clips holding his suit in place and pushed the folds plastic-like fabric to his sides, then proceeded to fumble with the zipper of the slacks he wore beneath the uniform, having slight difficulty due to the thick rubbery gloves he wore but not taking long to be successful in his goal. He found that he didn't need to bother with actually stripping off the clothing; with just a simple downward tug of the briefs he wore as an undergarment allowed an erection to emerge, rising rapidly as he looked over the figure beneath him, taking in the perfection of the sight; the look of pure terror etched into the face, beauty still evident on the features; a gaping hole framed with clotted blood between two slowly bluing perfect breasts, chest slightly widened due to the pried-apart ribs; a black mass of bloodstained cloth and lace in a heap around her hips; and an inviting entrance between the cold, white thighs.

A smirk spread across his now unmasked face. Absolute perfection, in his eyes, and all for him; no chance of rejection, no thoughts for any satisfaction other than his own. Moving to bring his own hips against the corpse's, he took in a sharp breath as he felt the cold skin against his own; giving a soft whimper of anticipation at the sensation of the head of his manhood brushing against the cool folds of the body's entrance. She was rather dry, but slow drips of precum from the Repo Man's organ made it irrelevant; wrapping his covered arms around her shoulders so as to allow himself for a better sight, leaving her head to roll back and exposing her pale neck, he slid in with ease, letting out a soft gasp as he did so. The inner walls were rather tightened by a touch of early rigor mortis, but as the Repo Man reached the full depth he found it to get warmer farther in, a temperature change he thought felt amazing. He moved his hips back, then thrust them forward again; and continued in this manner, maintaining a slow rhythm. He let his eyes droop closed and his head fall forward, breathing heavily in response to the jolts of pleasure now surging through his body.

Now, it had been years since he had felt sensations such as this; still being distraught over the death of his wife had left him never attempting to find another sexual partner, and he found it difficult to achieve such a feeling with naught but his hand, as a result, although Nathan Wallace found himself disgusted with his actions and horrified that he continued, the Repo Man wouldn't dare allow the waves of pure ecstasy washing over him as he continued. Save for the soft panting and occasional grunts of the man laying over the cadaver, there wasn't a thing to be heard, leaving him free to enjoy the moment as there were no worries of being caught to cross his mind. Burying his face in the soft, cold skin of the exposed neck, he brushed his lips against the soon-to-be rotting flesh before sinking his teeth into a soft spot near her shoulder, catching the sweet flavour of the skin, which caused a moan to slip through his lips. The small rush of a thrilled feeling prompted him to put more energy into his motions, pausing the bite to allow for a soft cry of pleasure at the sensations he felt, now intensified by speed. Burying his face in the mass of dark hair against her neck, he carried on, allowing small gasps and moans to occasionally escape his lips; once again he found himself moving against the corpse at a faster pace, causing him to produce a low moan.

It seemed that he was coming to his senses, beginning to realize just how wrong this whole situation was... although knowing the figure against him had been lifeless for rather a while now gave him an urge to vomit, it felt too good to stop, and the Repo Man didn't care much for the way Nathan felt so long as he could continue on with the cadaver, and wouldn't dare stop such pleasure the corpse's flesh allowed him to achieve. And, in this manner, it wasn't long before he found his release; once again sinking his teeth into the cold skin of the girl's neck to muffle a groan and yet another cry as he felt his climax pass.

He allowed himself to remain in place for a few moments, catching his breath, before slowly getting to his feet. Looking down at the corpse, he set to getting his clothing back in place and refastening the clips and zippers. Although the girl's eyes had now clouded over and her skin had lost nearly all colour, she still seemed positively gorgeous; such a shame, he thought, that he couldn't have any fun with her again. This thought was followed by one of shock and disgust at himself, and he felt a pang of guilt rise up in his tummy. Hastily picking up his mask and the organ he'd been sent out to retrieve he turned to exit the scene.

And yet, although absolutely horrified at the thought, Nathan couldn't help but be glad that he'd kept the body of his deceased wife and think that perhaps it could be used for more than just decoration.


End file.
